Not just another Finchel pregnancy story
by Gleelover113
Summary: The newlyweds Finn and Rachel decide that they want to have a baby...and they succeed! But what if their baby is not what they expected, what if it's not perfect? A time which was suppossed to be full of happiness and anticipation turns into a period of angst and difficult decisions and puts their relationship to the test beyond measure...


**Hey guys :) After taking a long and much needed break from fanfiction I'm finally back with a new story *yay***

**I can only say that this story requiered a lot of research and well, I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**It is set in New York and Finn and Rachel are both 24 years old. **

* * *

"Berry" her best friend Santana grumbled and rolled her eyes. Santana had arrived early this morning to help her get ready for the wedding and now they were about to leave for the church.

"Everything is terrible. My hair is messy, I look fat in my dress, Finn is going to hate it" Rachel said and was dangerously close to crying. But she had to do everything in her might not to cry because it would ruin her make-up. Santana, sick and tired of her best friend's wailing, got up from the sheets on the bed she was sitting on and gripped Rachel's shoulders.

"Stop it! Don't you realize that the giant is absolutely, insanely in love with you? He would marry you in a paper bag" she said.

"You really think so?" Rachel asked, still a little self-conscious.

"Hell, yeah. And besides, he knows better than to mess with you because he knows that I'll kick his balls the instant he hurts you" Santana smirked.  
"Sanny, while I really appreciate your protection I'd prefer it if you don't kick his balls because you know, someday we probably want kids and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" Santana said and rolled her eyes once more "but seriously, do you think the world can take another one like you, Berry?" she added and chuckled. Rachel growled at her best friend but then she smiled again.

"So you think I look presentable?" she asked.

"Presentable? You look absolutely gorgeous. And now come on, let's don't let the giant wait for too long" she said and pulled her best friend out of the apartment.

* * *

He couldn't be more nervous. Or happy. Finn stood in front of the altar in his black tux, his best friend and best man Puck beside him and he thought that he was about to faint, seriously. He looked down at his family and friends and saw faces full of joy and happiness. His mother Carole subtly wiped her eyes but a large smile spread over her tear-stricken cheeks. His stepdad Burt patted her shoulder and winked at him. Kurt, his vivacious, lively, bubbly stepbrother leaned against his husband Blaine and grinned contently. Puck's wife Quinn held their giggling, 3 year old daughter Beth in her arms and was busy trying to tell the little girl that she had to be quiet. All of this was perfect.

"Stop freaking out dude" Puck whispered and elbowed him not so gently.

"Sorry" Finn mouthed and felt his hands starting to grow wet because he was sweating. Oh shit. They weren't supposed to be wet, Rachel would come through the door on the other side of the church any minute and then she'd walk towards him and then she'd take his hands and what if she thought that they were gross and would walk out and…Oh shit!

"Man, if you don't stop I'll officially degrade you as my best friend because what you're doing is so not cool" Puck whispered and smirked.

"Oh yeah? I remember you fainting the morning before you got married to Quinn" Finn replied.

"Not the point. Just focus. I know Berry loves you and…" Puck couldn't finish his sentence because then the organ started to play the well-known wedding march and the doors of the church opened. First, Finn saw two little girls skipping down the aisle and tossing red rose petals everywhere. The girls were a part of Rachel's current Broadway show and wanted to be flower girls so badly and because Rachel had the kindest heart she couldn't help but fulfill their wish. After the girls, Rachel' best friend and bridesmaid Santana entered the church and the way she smirked at him he knew that she would make fun of him later. She always found something to pick on him but Finn knew that she never meant it and that deep down she actually liked him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times and when he opened them again he saw a beauty in white walking slowly down the aisle. It took him a few seconds to realize that this was his bride, his indescribably beautiful bride, his Rachel. The dress hugged her petite frame perfectly and went out in a puffy tulle skirt, making her look like a princess. He gazed up into her familiar chocolate brown eyes and locked them with his and when he saw the happiest smile on her face and a small tear in the corner of her eye he knew that this was right. He loved her so much and for some bizarre reason she loved him back. Her two fathers, whom Finn had always found a little bit scary, led her towards him and when they placed Rachel's delicate hand in his huge paw, they both nodded at him genuinely. He gave them a nervous smile and then he felt Rachel squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"I love you" she whispered and Finn affectionately stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Then the priest started his speech.

* * *

The reception was a complete success. The mood was great and after Finn and Rachel's first dance as husband and wife everyone slowly started to hit the dance floor.

"I love you, Mrs Hudson" Finn said and gently swayed along with Rachel to the music.

"Say it again" she said and put her head on his chest.

"Mrs Hudson" he smiled and played with her luscious chocolate brown locks gently.

"I always knew that I'd marry you someday" she said and lifted her head again, locking eyes with him.  
"Really?" he asked and due to the intense look of love and passion in her eyes he nearly forgot that they were still dancing.

"Of course. I think I knew it the moment I looked into your amber eyes for the first time" she said and Finn grinned.

"You mean that day on the football field when we had practice and you ran over the field and then tripped?" Finn said and chuckled.

"Hey, I had corn syrup and crushed ice in my eyes" she replied and slapped his chest lightly. They both giggled at the memory of their first encounter back in High School, junior year. Finn had been the popular football jock while Rachel had been…well, she hadn't really been anything. Most people had just ignored her or had thrown slushies at her and that day she had run desperately over the football field after receiving yet another slushie facial.

"I think you looked cute" he said and caressed her cheek.

"Aw, baby" Rachel cooed and pulled her husband down for a kiss. Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss quickly. They started to lose awareness of what was happening around them and were completely focused on one another. Even after five years of being together her kisses still drove him wild and made him want more. She started placing kisses along his neck and he chuckled a little, gently shoving her away.

"Baby, as much as I want it, we're not alone" he said and pecked her lips once more.

"Right" she said and sighed, looking a little disappointed. But Finn could tell that there was also something else on her mind.

"Rach, what's up?" he asked concerned. She looked insecure, not exactly worried but still a little hesitant.

"Finn …" she started.  
"You can tell me everything" he said and prayed that she didn't have any second thoughts about their marriage. But she loved him, right? What if she changed her mind? Damn it, she must have realized his sweaty hands back in the church and she must think that he was disgusting and...

"I want a baby" she whispered and his mouth clasped open. Rachel bit her lip nervously and waited for him to say something and Finn's head started spinning. She wanted a baby. With him. A real baby, like, an actual person, something that was just theirs. The corner of his mouth twitched up into his typical lopsided grin and slowly Rachel started to smile too.

"Does your smile mean yes?" she asked.

"Of course! Rach, that's…that's so amazing" he said and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, so much" she said.

"I love you too" he replied.

"Ok, lovebirds, it's time for you to switch partners" said a familiar voice and Finn and Rachel saw Carole and Rachel's father Hiram walking towards them.

"Well, I guess, I'll lend you to your mother then" Rachel said and kissed Finn's cheek. Then she turned towards her dad and started dancing with him. For the rest of the night neither Finn nor Rachel could wipe the wide smile off of their face.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Continue or not? Please leave a review and let me know**


End file.
